


Недетский разговор

by Luchiana



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Крошка сын к отцу пришёл...
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Недетский разговор

Что чувствует родитель, застав своего ребёнка за просмотром порно? Тони понятия не имел. До этого дня.

Вижен сидел в гостиной и с большим вниманием следил за происходящим на экране, кажется, даже не заметив постороннего присутствия.

Крашеная блондинка нарочито громко и сладострастно стонала, размеренно двигаясь вверх-вниз по члену темнокожего парня, лица которого с выбранного оператором ракурса не было видно, и её бюст пятого размера колыхался в такт. Девица запрокинула голову, когда парень ущипнул её соски, поелозила бёдрами, а получив шлепок по мягкой, пышной заднице, слезла с партнёра и встала на четвереньки, прогнувшись в пояснице. Парень пристроился сзади, и камера крупным планом показала, как длинный, кривоватый член погружается в её тело.

Обычная вульгарная порнушка — Тони такую терпеть не мог, она оскорбляла его чувство прекрасного. Но кто он такой, чтобы запрещать смотреть её другим, если, конечно, это не ребёнок.

Можно ли считать Вижена ребёнком? Недолго поразмыслив, Тони решил, что андроид с телом взрослого мужчины и доступом ко всей всемирной паутине без компьютера едва ли считался подростком. И вряд ли нуждался в защите от травмирующей информации. Поэтому он молча развернулся и вышел.

В конце концов, Вижен просто познавал мир, в котором ему теперь предстояло жить…

* * *

— Тони, можно задать один вопрос?

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, тот оглянулся: Вижен снова пролетел в мастерскую сквозь стену (вот и работай после такого над системами безопасности). Он часто так делал, когда его занимала какая-нибудь загадка нелогичного человеческого поведения, отчего казалось, будто в доме завёлся вездесущий четырёхлетний почемучка.

— Мгм, — утвердительно промычал Тони, не выпуская из зубов отвёртку.

— В чём смысл секса?

Отвёртка выпала изо рта и больно ударила по пальцу.

И вот что на такое отвечать?

— Кажется, этот вопрос должен звучать как «Папочка, откуда берутся дети?».

— Репродуктивная система млекопитающих широко и всесторонне освещена в биологических и медицинских источниках, так что ответ на этот вопрос мне известен. Однако мне остаётся неясен поведенческий аспект. Для всех млекопитающих, кроме людей, процесс спаривания неотделим от инстинкта размножения и напрямую связан с репродуктивным циклом вида. Люди, в отличие от них, мало зависят от биологических ритмов, часто разделяя секс и размножение.

— Здесь нет ничего сложного: секс — это просто приятно.

— Я просмотрел двадцать четыре видеозаписи, на которых люди занимаются сексом. Анализ мимики и непроизвольных телесных реакций указывает на то, что менее половины участников испытывают в процессе приятные ощущения.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Они этим занимаются за деньги. Для кого-то секс — это заработок. В том или ином виде. — Задумавшись на минуту о своих многочисленных партнёршах в прошлом, он добавил: — А для кого-то — вопрос престижа, статуса, соответствия социальным ожиданиям и прочей чуши, порождённой человеческой культурой.

— А в чём для вас смысл секса?

Вижен не был человеком, а потому человеческие условности вроде банального такта были ему чужды. Возможно, к лучшему.

Тони уже хотел было повторить, что секс — это приятно, но перед глазами вдруг встало лицо Пеппер, её мягкая удовлетворённая улыбка, розовеющие щёки, размётанные по подушке волосы… Вспомнились нежные пальцы, лениво выписывающие круг у него на груди, там, где прежде светился голубым потусторонним светом арк-реактор, и особые, мурлыкающие нотки в голосе, которые он так любил.

Поймав себя на глупой улыбке, непроизвольно растёкшейся по лицу, Тони тихо фыркнул, мотнул головой, прогоняя наваждение, и подобрал упавшую отвёртку.

— В том, чтобы любимому человеку было со мной хорошо.

Вижен кивнул, принимая ответ, и растворился в стене.


End file.
